Homemade Vampire
by TalaDentro
Summary: Harry met Seamus once, years before they went to Hogwarts. Seamus lied when he said his father was a muggle. What does all this mean for our young hero? You'll have to read to find out.


**A/N: Hello all. This story is loosely based on the manga "Homemade Vampire" by ****Naono Bohra.**

**Timeline: I'm just going up to fourth year. No horcruxes. And the way I sum up the graveyard scene is stupid, just warning you ahead of time. Also, I had trouble ending it so that sucks too. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears cuz she's the bestest and the brightest.**

**Okay the symbols I used for scene shift keep disappearing so now it'll just be an "inserted horizontal ruler".  
**

**

* * *

**

**1986**

Harry ran out of the Dursley home, tears streaming down his face. He didn't understand why they didn't like him. He did everything they asked, tried to be quiet, keep out sight, and not get into trouble. Still they continued to deny him the one thing he wanted; acceptance. Was it really so much to ask for? Love, he knew was out of the question. Aunt Petunia had told him long ago that no one could love a little freak like him. But why couldn't they, at the very least, show him some kind of acceptance or approval? A thank you, a little more of the food _he_ cooked, anything.

He ran all the way to the park. It was six in the evening, dinner time for most, so it was pretty empty. He sat on one of the swings and sobbed. At least they didn't hit him as much anymore. Dudley still frequently participated in "Harry Hunting" but since he'd started school Uncle Vernon had stopped beating him, only slapping him occasionally when he felt Harry really deserved it.

Harry wiped the tears from his face. He was being stupid. Things could always be worse. Besides, he deserved the hits. He was a screw up after all, just like his father.

"Oy! You okay kid?" A young voice with a thick, irish accent asked curiously.

He looked up sharply to see a boy, about his age with sandy-colored hair and dark brown eyes. He sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine." He said softly.

"Then why were you crying kid?"

Harry frowned and snapped. "None of your business and don't call me kid! You aren't any older than I am!" He flinched a little. He shouldn't have done that. He knew better than to talk back. Whenever he talked back he got hit.

But this boy didn't hit him. He just grinned. "Really? I'm six; you look a little small to be six."

"Well I just turned six a month ago, I still have to grow."

"Uh-huh, sure. So you wanna play or what? The sandbox is free."

Harry smiled a bit nervously. He couldn't believe it. None of the kids at school ever wanted to play with him. They were all too scared of Dudley. "Sure."

Twenty minutes later they had a very small "castle" finished and were working on the moat. They were both digging at the front of the castle when Harry pulled back with a sharp hiss. His hand was bleeding, his palm had a small slice on it. The other boy didn't look up at first. "Ouch!" He yelped, pulling back as well. There was a small nick on his finger.

"There must be glass down there or something." He said, seeing that Harry had been cut too.

"Must be." Harry said, cradling his hand against his chest.

"Here, give it to me! My daddy taught me some magic."

Harry flinched and bit his lip, "But, isn't magic bad?"

"Of course not silly, especially if it's to help somebody! Now c'mon, give it!"

Harry hesitated, then stretched his arm toward the other boy. The boy took his hand and held it to his mouth. He licked the cut, taking a bit of blood into his mouth. Harry jerked his arm out of the boy's hold. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just trying to help. Doesn't your hand feel better now?"

Harry glanced down at his palm, his eyes widening when he saw the cut was completely gone. "How'd you do that?"

"I told you, magic. Here, you help me too. Daddy said it doesn't work when you do it to yourself." He held out his finger toward Harry.

Harry frowned at the finger. He really didn't want to lick it that was gross. Still, the boy had helped him first. He brought it to his mouth and licked it gently; grimacing at the taste of blood. The boy pulled his hand back, looking at his finger. "Hmm, that's weird, it didn't work."

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry gasped out. Man, why did he have to suck at everything? No wonder the Dursley's hated him…

"It's okay!" The boy smiled. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

Harry grinned back, he liked this guy. "Harry. Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes widened. "No way! My mom told me about you! My name is-"

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN! YOU GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE NOW!"

His eyes widened even more. "Uh-oh. I gotta go. Hope I see you around sometime Harry. Bye!"

He ran off toward a tall woman dressed in strange robes.

Harry watched him go a little sadly. Guess he had no choice. He had to go back to the Dursleys.

Seamus looked up at his mother curiously. "So are we going to move here? I already made a friend!"

"That's nice dear, but no. We met a few of the neighbors, the Dursmats or some such rot, truly horrible people. Worst muggles I've ever met."

"That sucks. Guess I'll see him at Hogwarts then."

"Hogwarts? How do you know he'll be going there?"

"Well, he couldn't do the magic kiss like daddy can but he's Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter? Really?" Seamus nodded. "How extraordinary. Didn't know he lived with muggles. Wait, the kiss?"

"Yeah, there was some glass in the sandbox, we both got cut. So I kissed his cut and he kissed mine. But it didn't work on mine."

"So you were both bleeding!? Oh no, we have to get to your father." She picked him up and apparated.

* * *

"Aren't they too young though?"

"I'm afraid not. With vampires, the contract can be enacted at any age. They're as good as married."

"Oh dear, what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. We'll need to warn Seamus before he hits puberty, but there's no stopping the bond."

"Our boy married to Harry Potter before he even turned seven. Wow."

"Yes, wow. I just hope they're in different houses. It'll be much harder for Seamus to hold himself back if he sleeps in the same room with the boy every night."

"We'll have to teach him early on to resist the scent."

"We can try, but it won't do much. The scent of a bonded mate is too powerful, too overwhelming."

**1991**

"Harry?"

"Seamus it is you!" The two boys hugged. "Wow I can't believe it! I always wondered what you meant by 'see you at Hogwarts'."

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, my relatives, well, they never told me. Anyway, I'm glad I got to meet you again."

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

"We're even in the same house! This'll be great."

* * *

"Harry why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"It was dangerous! I wanted to protect you!"

"But not too dangerous for Ron and Hermione?"

"I didn't want them to come either! They caught me sneaking out and demanded to come. I thought we'd get caught if they kept shouting so I agreed."

"Look Harry, I want to protect you too. You're important to me."

"You're important to me too Seamus. I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"My safety isn't as important as yours! Next time something happens I expect you to tell me!"

"Alright, I promise."

"Your fingers are crossed aren't they?"

"…No."

**1992**

"Harry are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"They all think I'm doing it! Just because I'm a parselmouth. I swear I didn't do it Seamus!"

"I know Harry. It's alright. I'm here."

* * *

"And again you didn't tell me! You could've been hurt, killed, and I wasn't there!"

"But I wasn't. Fawkes was there."

"And what if he hadn't been? You'd be dead! Dammit Harry!"

"Ar-are you mad?"

Seamus sighed, "No. No I'm not mad at you. I just wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

**1993**

"Seamus, why are you sniffing me?"

"I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry. I just can't help myself! You smell so good."

"Do you…do you like me?"

"…Yes Harry. I like you a lot."

"I like you too. Will you go out with me?"

"Of course. Harry, can I kiss you?"

"Yes…"

* * *

"Merlin's beard Harry! We're dating now! When are you ever going to confide in me?"

"I do confide in you. I tell you everything!"

"Yeah after it's already happened! I just can't take this. You're mine but you always go running off without me! Never letting me protect you!"

"Why can't you see that's what I'm trying to do!? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You try to protect me by never including me? Never letting me be a part of your life?"

"I don't know what else to do! I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot but nothing ever changes."

"Does this mean, you want to… Want to, bre-break up with me?"

"No of course not. I'm just scared Harry. Every year it's something new, some new danger. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you Seamus."

"I love you too Harry."

**1994**

"I just can't believe Ron would betray me like this! I thought we were friends…"

"I'm sorry Harry." Seamus held the boy tighter. "You still have Hermione, she believe you."

"You believe me too right?"

"Of course Harry. I'm always on your side."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You were right Dad." Seamus whispered into the fireplace. "I never thought it would be this hard to be around Harry. It's pure torture! I'm almost at my limit."

Harry, hidden safely under his invisibility cloak, flinched back, hands over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He bit his lip, a few tears slipping down his face as he rushed back up to the dormitory. He shoved his invisibility cloak back into his trunk and flung himself on the bed. He started to cry, quietly into his pillow.

Seamus had been avoiding him since the first task, and sometimes when Harry woke up in the middle of the night, Seamus wasn't in the dorms. Harry couldn't help but think that it was his fault. He'd been having a lot of nightmares recently. When they were really bad, he would sneak into Seamus' bed and fall asleep in his arms. It was after the second time this happened that Harry noticed Seamus leaving.

_Why doesn't he like me anymore? I don't understand. I thought he loved me…_

_

* * *

_"S-Seamus? Wi-Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry stuttered out.

"No."

Harry stared down at his shoes, feeling tears forming behind his eyes. "Of course not."

"Huh?"

He looked up at Seamus and snapped. "I said 'of course not'! Because being around me is 'pure torture' right? Isn't that what you said? I don't understand it Seamus! If you don't like me why didn't you just break up with me? Why go out with me at all? I hate you!"

He fled the room, leaving Seamus and several others staring after him in shock.

* * *

"I just don't know what to think Ron. Why date me if he didn't like me?"

"I hate to say it Harry, you know I love Seamus, and you guys always seemed like a great couple. What if it was just the fame? Maybe he just wanted to be The-Boy-Who-Dated-The-Boy-Who-Lived or something."

"You're probably right. I mean, Merlin, what else could it be?"

**Yule Ball**

Harry left the hall. His date, Parvarti Patil was happily dancing the night away with someone else. Not that he minded terribly. She'd taken him out of pity and he was grateful, or rather, he would be grateful if he wasn't so miserable.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Seamus sprinting after him. His date, Lavender Brown, was nowhere in sight.

"Harry please let me talk to you!"

"No Seamus, leave me alone. You made your feelings very clear. You'd rather date Lavender than spend a moment in my company. I don't need to hear anything more."

"But it was a misunderstanding! That's not what I meant when I said that! Please just let me explain."

"How could I have possibly misunderstood? You'd been avoiding me for ages; you even stopped sleeping in the dorm! And you clearly said that it's torture to be with me, that you were at your limit. Well you don't have to force yourself anymore!"

Harry sidestepped the taller boy and ran.

* * *

Harry let go of the cup, but he clutched Cedric's body to him even more tightly.

"Harry you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."

Harry let go. Dumbledore would make sure Cedric went to his parents. Dumbledore would make sure… He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep.

"Harry!" It was Seamus' voice. "Harry what happened? Are you alright?"

Strong arms lifted him from the ground and held him against a firm chest. "Never letting you out of my sight again…"

"Potter, what happened?"

"Cup was a portkey. Graveyard. Voldemort told Pettigrew to kill Cedric. 'Kill the spare.' Peter Pettigrew tried…tried to bring him back. Bring Voldemort back."

There were several gasps. "That's impossible! Pettigrew is dead."

Harry shook his head furiously, eyes still closed. "No. It was him, tried to bring him back!"

"Did it work, Harry?" It was Dumbledore.

"No. He owed me a life debt. He couldn't take blood from me without harming himself. I got free, tipped over the cauldron."

He heard Seamus gasp, "Look at his hands, they're burned something awful."

"NOO! He couldn't have killed The Dark Lord! The Dark Lord wouldn't have been defeated by this young boy! It's impossible! AVADA KED-"

"STUPEFY!" More than one voice yelled.

"Alastor Moody? No way!"

"That's not Alastor. Take him to the ministry for questioning at once. Fudge have a few Aurors use the Portkey, see if you can find Pettigrew."

"Of course Dumbledore. Kingsley! Dawlish! You heard what the man said – go!"

There was a rush of movement. Harry felt Seamus sigh against his ear. "Always leaving me behind… I love you Harry."

Harry finally lost consciousness, smiling.

* * *

He awoke in the Hospital Wing, or rather; a blurry white room he assumed was the Hospital Wing. He looked to his left and saw a dark blurry figure sitting there. He squinted, but whoever it was wasn't coming into focus.

"Excuse me." He said softly. "Would you hand me my glasses please?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry." It was Seamus.

He sighed as he felt his glasses being gently placed on his nose. "Why are you here Seamus?" His voice was tired, sad.

"I wanted my chance to explain. You gave Ron the chance to explain. I think I deserve the same chance."

Harry slumped against his pillows. "Alright. Go ahead. Explain. Make me believe you." The last, though he tried to sound strong and uncaring, came out weak and desperate.

"Well, you remember the first time we met, right? That day in the park?"

"Of course I remember." Harry answered softly. "You were the first person to ever show me kindness."

Seamus growled a bit at that. "Yes I know that now and I will be speaking to your relatives about that. Oh, that reminds me. The Aurors found Pettigrew. Dumbledore said you'll be able to go home with Sirius this summer."

"Really? That's great!"

Seamus smiled. "I'm happy for you Harry. Anyway, you see Harry; I wasn't completely honest with all of you in first year when I said my da's a muggle. In truth, he's a vampire."

Harry started. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Seamus shrugged. "Same reason Remus didn't tell anyone he's a werewolf. I don't have a problem with the sun and I don't need to drink blood. I'm practically a human, but that wouldn't matter to anyone. Second they hear your da's a vamp, people freak out."

Harry nodded, it made sense. "What does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there. You remember how we kissed each other's wounds?"

"Yes." Harry said cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"When we did that we exchanged blood. Not enough to change you." He said quickly, noting Harry's nervous expression. "To vampires, that small exchange of blood is, basically, a marriage contract."

Harry's head jerked up and he met Seamus' eyes. "So we're-?" He couldn't finish.

"Married, yes."

Harry frowned and bit his lip. "Then, why-"

"Why was I avoiding you?"

Harry nodded. Seamus looked down and said, "You see, once I hit puberty, your scent, the scent of my husband, my mate, got a bit overwhelming. I couldn't be anywhere near you without wanting to jump you. I was afraid I would scare you, or hurt you. Touching you only made things worse, made me want you more. So I started staying further and further away from you. It helped but only a little. That's why I didn't want to go to the Yule Ball with you. Dancing all night, with you pressed close to me." Seamus shuddered and shook his head. "I wouldn't have been able to resist."

"That's why you were sniffing me in third year!"

Seamus blushed and nodded.

"Do you have fangs?"

Seamus curled his upper lip. Two shiny, pointed fangs slid down from his gums over two of his regular teeth.

"Wicked."

The fangs slid back up and Seamus grimaced. "Inconvenient if you ask me."

Harry bit his lip. "So, you don't hate me, then?"

"Oh Harry of course not. I love you, you dunderhead!"

"Really?" Seamus nodded. "Good." Harry said softly, "Because I love you too."

Seamus smiled and flung his arms around Harry, kissing him soundly. Their kisses grew a tad more passionate and Seamus pulled back quickly, panting harshly. "Better stop now or I won't be able to stop."

Harry took a few deep breaths and nodded, he wasn't ready yet. "So, they cleared Sirius. What about Pettigrew and Voldemort?"

"Pettigrew has been arrested and they found that baby, thing. It's dead. Dumbledore said he's pretty sure there's no way he can come back anymore."

"School will be boring."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Seamus muttered.

Harry shrugged. Seamus rolled his eyes. "Geesh, I finally have you safe and you're miserable about it." He shook his head, "Look on the bright side; Dumbledore isn't sure he's gone for good, and there's bound to be a few people left who still want to kill you."

Harry brightened up. Seamus sighed in frustration. "You're impossible."

"I know, but you love me, right?"

"Right." Seamus said fondly. He ruffled Harry's fringe. "I do love you Harry. When my parents told me we were married, I couldn't help but resent it. I mean, my choice had been taken away. I was bound, for the rest of my life; to a boy I'd only met once. But then I got to spend time with you, and I realized just how lucky I was."

"Lucky?"

"Yes. Harry, you're the most wonderful person, I've ever met. I'm just sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry too. For not giving you a chance to explain before."

"It's okay. You were hurting. I understand that."

"Thank you."

Seamus smiled, then looked away, his expression growing a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?"

Seamus knelt next to the bed. "I know we technically already are, and we're too young for the official ceremony, but I wanted to ask anyway." He pulled a small black, velvet box from his robe pocket. "Harry," He said questioningly, opening the box to reveal a small, diamond and emerald engagement ring. "Will you marry me after we graduate?"

"Yes!" Harry threw himself at Seamus, knocking him to the floor. "Yes, I'll marry you."

**1998**

"Harry, do you take this man to be your husband and bonded, to love and cherish him, for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"And do you Seamus, take this man to be your husband and bonded, to protect and love him, for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"A kiss seals the bond."

Seamus swept Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I pronounce you, officially, married. It is my honor," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "To introduce Seamus and Harry Finnigan. Congratulations."

Seamus and Harry beamed at their cheering friends and family. Harry leaned gently into his husband's shoulder. "At last." He whispered.

"I'll never let you go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**The End.**


End file.
